The Midnight Therapist Part 1
by Veda Ragnar
Summary: After the attack on New York, Loki is thrown into prison for 6 months. Until one day one thor comes and offers him a chance at freedom, however there is a cost, and its one that the trickster never expected. Loki is sent back to Midgard, except this time he has a job, Rules are broken, friendships are made, family issues intensify. What could go wrong? SEQUEL COMING IN 2019
1. The Offer

Balling my brains out in cell was not what I imagined myself occupying when I was younger. But here I am, alas things change in various ways. Also for various reas-

"LOKI!" My dimwitted brother whisper shouted as he gently wrapped one of his knuckles against the golden barrier. The one that had separated me from the rest of Asgard for 6 months. I have my back to him, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What is it this time, brother." I asked with bitterness. I slowly turned and faced the tall golden haired Asgardian who calls me his brother. His smile began to fade from his lips as his face became expressionless.

"Brother, I must speak to you at once." he said with a slight edge in his voice, I stepped closer to the barrier and clasped my hands behind my back as I replied,

"Then speak…" he then let out a great sigh. "I have an idea." I then looked down at my feet, "It's good to know that your mind still functions at its minimal level. Good, that's… good news." Thor only rolled his eyes,

"If you listen your brain may actually turn on, you may even be intrigued." He said with a glimmer in his eye. I shrugged,

"Well I implore you, intrigue me." He only nods, his small smile returned, "I have an idea of how we can help you get out of this cell." I looked up.

"I will get Heimdall to transport you to Midgard every night." he looked up to see if I was listening , I nodded. "But here is where things might get complicated... you have to help... " he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. "What?" I questioned, walking closer to the barrier. "WHAT. IS. IT." I commanded with intensity. Thor was laughing so hard now, that he was wiping tears from his eyes now. "You have to work with children." he explained Then clutched his stomach and began to laugh once again. I began to step backwards slowly, I was in shock. CHILDREN? I have to work with children? As if my brother wasn't a nuisance enough, he acts younger than his age. The worst part is they're Midgardian children, who should fear me. I don't need to help them, all they ever do is whine and fuss, they're always complaining about their missing blanket. I cleared my throat,

"What is it that I actually have to do with these children?" I asked simply. Thor stood straighter, (if that's possible),

"Talk to them, that's all..." a wave of confusion came over my face. Then anger reached my eyes and mouth,

"Then I don't understand why this is so funny?" I spat as I leaned towards the barrier again. A smile creeped back up onto his lips,

"You're just so terrible with them that's all." he chuckled.

"How do you know?" I retorted.

"Almost every child you have walked past, cried." he replied, I rolled my eyes.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself."

"The thing is, _brother,_ I don't really care about them so I didn't ask." I remind him.

"Look just try it for 5 months. You'll only have to do it at night, and for 5 days a week. It was even approved by the Allfather." Thor remarked merrily. I stood there and pondered it fore a moment, "Alright, but on one condition." I said sternly. Thor looked up, "I get to keep my sorcery." I stated flatly. He began to nod slowly,

"Alright tomorrow night is your first night. I'll give you the details later." He walked away from my cell, and laughed,

"Thor?" I called out. But he kept walking. "THOR?" "THOOOR!" but he only continued up the steps that led up to the palace. A guard walked by and glanced at my worried expression which twisted into disgust. "What are _you_ looking at?" I snapped. He began to walk faster and stood straighter, (I) also noticed he gripped his spear a little tighter than before. I leaned against a near by wall, what have I gotten myself into?


	2. The Next Night

I was reading a rather boring book my mother had sent me months ago, when the guards cam to release me for the night.


End file.
